A Perfectly Good Heart
by NellyLove
Summary: *For Demi* Song by Taylor Swift. She couldn't believe it, he had been cheating on her. Little did she know, her best friend had fallen for her and was there, ready to pick up the pieces of her broken heart. Dolph/OC/Miz Oneshot


_**Alright, the first of five oneshots that are Christmas presents for my closest friends here on . Theses ladies are awesome, and i love them to death!**_

_**This oneshot is for Demi! Ummm, I own nothing...The song is sung by Taylor Swift. and the OC Demi is based off Demi herself! sooo..yeah!**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to Kiwi for beta reading!**_

_**imagine this oneshot takes place when the whole Maria/Dolph thing is just starting..kay? cool  
**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**A Perfectly Good Heart**_

_**By Taylor Swift**_

_**For Demi (World's Biggest Jerichoholic)**_

* * *

**_Dolph Ziggler/OC/The Miz_**

_**

* * *

**_

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?_

_Why would you wanna make the very first scar?_

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

Demi stared at Dolph, not understanding the situation really. None of it made sense. "Dolph, why are you doing this?" she asked as he continued packing his suitcase. He straightened up and turned to face her. "Don't you get it Demi? I don't love you. I just needed a 'good time girl.'" he said, rolling his eyes.

Demi's eyes widened and she swallowed, "but you said--!" he cut her off. "I was _lying _dammit! I feel nothing for you. You're useless." he walked past her then stopped and looked over his shoulder, "plus, I've found someone else."

Just then the hotel room door, that had be ajar, opened, revealing Maria Kanellis. Also known as one of Demi's closest friends. Now there were tears in the woman's eyes as she shook her head, her hair coming loose from the messy bun it had been put up in. "Maria?" Demi asked disbelievingly. Maria looked away from her friend, not completely ashamed, but knowing she was going to be chewed out.

But what could she do, she had fallen for Dolph during the beginning of the storyline, and now they were going to be a couple in real life as well as on-screen. And Maria was selfish, she didn't care if she was hurting Demi, one of her friends. She just wanted to be happy and in love, was that so bad.

To Demi, it was pretty much the end of the world. "You little whore!" she yelled, reaching down and grabbing the heels she had worn the night before when she had went out with her two best friends Mike and John. Yes, Mike Mizanin and John Hennigan. She flung the shoe at Maria, who narrowly dodged it.

Dolph spun around, glaring at his now ex-girlfriend. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked. Demi narrowed her eyes at the man, if you could even call him that. "How could you do this!? _Why _would you want to ruin my perfectly good heart? Are you seriously going to just give up on us, tear my heart up into pieces and shatter it?" she asked, meeting his eyes.

He was a little taken aback. She shook her head, "I've never had my heart truly broken until now, you jackass. And you've been sleeping with my best friend. What the fuck is wrong in your head?" she yelled in question. "WHY!?" she screamed.

_Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall._

_And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall._

_No matter what you say, I still can't believe_

_That you would walk away._

_It don't make sense to me, but:_

Maria flinched hearing the tears behind her friend's scream. Not that she could call her a friend anymore, she was just a big a part of this breakup as Dolph was. There was no way in hell that Demi would ever want to talk to her again.

Demi swallowed as he just shook his head as he turned and left, grabbing Maria's hand and pulling her down the hall with him. Demi shook her head as she slammed the door shut. She sat down with her back to the door and cried.

Maybe she should've seen the signs. The signs that he was going to leave her, that he was cheating. Now that she thought about the past few weeks, it felt like it had been written all over his actions. She hadn't realized the distance in his eyes until now. And she didn't realize till now that she had been the only one that had fallen.

None of what he had said to her a few minutes ago made her believe that he'd really just walk away like he did. It just didn't match up for her. It didn't make sense.

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?_

_Why would you wanna make the very first scar?_

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

She broke down into sobs, not sure how else she could react. She ignored her phone as it rang.

Mike had heard the yelling from the room next door, Demi's room. And instantly he began to worry. John looked over at him, "call her first," he said and Mike nodded, pulling out his phone and dialing her number. He had memorized it long ago.

No one but John knew, but Mike had fallen for his best friend long ago. He loved Demi for who she was. And when he found out that she was dating Dolph, he immediately knew it would end badly. Looks like he was right. "She's not answering," he said in a frantic voice, looking over at John. John's eyes widened. "C'mon," he said, getting off his bed quickly and heading to the door.

Seconds later they were pounding on the closed door of Demi's hotel room. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR HUN!" he yelled through the door.

Demi blinked a few times then looked up. She felt the hotel door shuddering against her back. Slowly she got up and then turned and opened the door. "Demi come here," Mike said, instantly pulling her into his arms. He let her cry into his chest.

John watched on, a small smile on his face, this couldn't have happened at a better time. "I think you can handle this," he told his friend before he walked back to their hotel room. "C'mon Hun, let's get you inside," Mike said as he slowly moved her, getting her to pick up her feet. He walked her over to the bed and then had her sit down.

He crouched down it front of her. "What did he do?" he asked. Demi blinked and looked at him, her eyes boring into his. She just shook her head, more tears escaping behind her eyelids.

_It's not unbroken anymore._

_How do I get it back the way it was before?_

Mike had never seen her this bad. Nothing ever broke her down like this. And he understood then that she had really fallen for Dolph, and he had broke her heart. Her perfect, unscarred heart was now ruined, and Mike hated Dolph for that.

"How do I fix it, Mikey, how?" she mumbled through her tears. He swallowed, his heart breaking for her. He hated seeing her cry, he hated it.

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart,now?_

_Why would you wanna make the very first scar?_

_Why would you wanna break, would you wanna break a:_

"Everything was perfect. We were happy, it was...perfect. And then out of nowhere he tells me that he didn't mean it. He didn't love me. And that he's been sleeping with Maria. And now it hurts. I just want the pain to go away. How can I fix it?" she asked.

Mike gently lifted her chin with his hand and leaned forward, kissing her softly.

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?_

_Why would you wanna make the very first scar?_

When he pulled away she stared up at him wide-eyed. He smiled softly as her confused expression turned into a small smile, and her tears stopped.

"I'll help you figure it out."

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_


End file.
